


A Promise of a Promise to Propose

by BrightStarWrites



Series: Soulmate AU (Hidden Soulmate) [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, also they do talk about intamacy, kind of, kokichi still has a dirty sense of humour, nothing rude, these boys are still insecure, they just talk about if theyre ready or not, youll see why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: Shuichi Saihara and Kokichi Ouma haven’t seen each other properly in weeks thanks to exams. Shuichi is moping in his room listening to music until his soulmate shows up to help him relax and have a break. While on their shopping date though the leader finds something very interesting. What is Kokichi planning?





	A Promise of a Promise to Propose

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back at it with Soulmate AU! I really can't stay away from it! This story just means so much to me!
> 
> I want to thank FrositeFroakie for beta reading this and giving me this idea! 
> 
> NOW FOR FAN ART! I SHALL ALWAYS SHOWER LOVE FOR THESE LOVELY PEOPLE!  
First we have some cute art of Kokichi in his pjs from the final chapter of part 2: https://im-not-like-other-girls-im-satan.tumblr.com/post/186493457024/i-drew-a-picture-from-brightstarblogs-fic-nine
> 
> My friend personifiedfangirl also drew the soulmate duo if they were girls! It's really adorable and the outfits still work!: https://personifiedfangirl.tumblr.com/post/186539739757/genderbent-saiou-but-brightstarblogs-au-i
> 
> My friend Romie also drew my Soulmate AU boys as a prize for doing all the prompts for Oumasai week! Thank you so much!: https://romie-art.tumblr.com/post/186690202972/july-31st-2019-upon-request-by-brightstarblogs
> 
> Now onto the one shot!

_‘.... Kichi...’_

Shuichi Saihara was sitting at his desk as he closed his case file. The detective leaned back onto the desk, resting his head on his arms. He quickly turned his music up a few bars before he closed his eyes and tried to distract himself with his Paramore album, the rock music booming from the CD player.

Shuichi was moping.

Shuichi sighed as his brain drifted off to an image of his soulmate. He could see the purple hair prankster smiling at him.

Shuichi slowly gripped the D.I.C.E scarf that was round his neck. He wanted to wear something of his boyfriend’s to try and have him closer, but it was Kokichi that tended to steal clothes and then not give them back. This was the only thing he had.... but it still wasn’t the same as it didn’t smell like Kokichi. All he could smell was coffee from the time he’d accidentally put his coffee mug down on it. He cringed at how sappy his thoughts were, but it was the honest truth.

_‘I get we have midterm finals to study for... and I’m happy he’s taking it seriously.... I just.... I miss him! We’ve been spending less and less time together... And when we do we’re either both studying in the library or we only have five minutes before our next classes.... Akamatsu-san and Momota-kun actually had to pull us apart once so we weren’t late..... I want.... I miss his hugs.... and I can’t believe I’m thinking this... I miss his kisses!.... They make me feel so safe....’_

Shuichi quickly grabbed his phone, unlocking it to look at his most recent messages to Kokichi. He smiled as he looked at the messages, but still felt sad Kokichi had yet to reply to his message from that morning.

**Criminal who has my heart:** So Shumai~ I know you love me.... so please take my psychology exam for me > / / / <

****Apparently I’m the Detective to his heart <3:** Kichi you know I can’t do that ‘-_- I know you can do it though... I know you’re scared but you’re working hard**

****Criminal who has my heart:** You’re such a romantic my beloved.... It makes me sick.... But that’s a lie! Please keep the compliments coming! As your leader I order you too!**

****Apparently I’m the Detective to his heart <3:** I know I’ve been a member of D.I.C.E for four months now, but come on Kichi... I want to tell you those things because I want to, not because you tell me too.**

**Criminal who has my heart:** I know, I know... and that’s one of the reasons why I love you <3 You really should let Yamato make you a uniform... and we totally should dye the tips of your hair purple too!

**Apparently I’m the Detective to his heart <3:** You aren’t dying my hair Kokichi...

**Criminal who has my heart:** I was lying Mr detective XP Now get some sleep, we both have a weekend of cramming ahead of us!.... I don’t want to do it.... It’s the weekend for crying out loud!

**Apparently I’m the Detective to his heart <3:** Two more weeks Kichi, then we’re free... we can do it. Night

**Apparently I’m the Detective to his heart <3:** Morning Kichi. I hope you slept well. Remember to drink plenty of water today and to take breaks. I know I can’t force you as I don’t follow that advice, but please take care of yourself. Let me know if you get stuck on anything and I’ll do my best to help you.

Shuichi still smiled at the nicknames on his phone. He had changed them himself after what happened at dinner two months ago. Shuichi dropped his phone again as his mind wandered back to that day. He still loved Kokichi’s little blush.

* * *

_Kokichi and Shuichi were sitting next to each other in silence eating their dinner. Both him and the leader were both looking at Kaito and Maki, a little annoyed at both of them._

_Maki glared at the boys, “Don’t give us that look. We asked you nicely to cut the PDA down but neither of you listened. Just behave or Ouma is getting kicked out right now.”_

_Kaito nodded, “I’m sorry bro, but it was getting a bit much. It’s just for today.”_

_Shuichi sighed as he ate more of his soba noodles._

_Shuichi then felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to Kokichi. The boy lifted his phone up to show their message conversation._

** _Leader of supreme evil: _ ** _I can still talk to you like this! I will find every loophole in their punishment my beloved! XD_

_Shuichi’s eye however looked up at the last message he sent. The nickname was what caught his eye._

** _Detective to my heart <3:_ ** _ Don’t break in... Please use your key..._

_Shuichi couldn’t stop his giggle, causing the leader to raise a brow and look at the screen. The shade of red he turned only made Shuichi laugh harder. The look was similar to that of a kid that had just been caught red handed trying to steal sweets from the cookie jar in the kitchen._

_Kokichi started to frantically type again._

** _Leader of supreme evil: _ ** _Forget all that you saw! I did it as a joke! I haven’t had this on my phone for months! Not at all!_

_Shuichi let his full laughter out as he placed one hand on the table, the other covering his mouth. Kokichi proceeded to turn the darkest shade of red he ever had in his life._

_ _Maki and Kaito looked at each other quizzically before Maki tried to stand. Kaede quickly held an arm out as she looked at the two boys._ _

_“Let’s see what happens... besides, don’t you find it funny that it’s Ouma-kun that’s embarrassed?”_

_Maki and Kaito did get curious at that statement. Kaito even quickly grabbed his phone and stealthily took a picture. For once he was going to have something to blackmail the leader with... until Shuichi stepped in and asked him to delete it that is._

_Kokichi was still bright red and punching Shuichi’s arm, but the detective smiled before taking his own phone out. He hid it from Kokichi for a second before he turned to show his now edited contacts._

_Kokichi was still bright red, but his features softened when he saw the nickname, Criminal who has my heart. Kokichi didn’t care about the PDA rule then as he just jumped on Shuichi and hugged him._

_“Stop being so romantic you dumbass! I hate it!” Kokichi said as he wrapped his legs around Shuichi’s torso, forcing his head into his chest._

_Shuichi just smiled as he hugged back, “That’s a lie and we both know it.”_

_Kaede nodded at Kaito and Maki then, so Maki just stood up with a glare._

_“Stop sending secret messages and eat your food... last warning...”_

_Kaede smiled, “You really are great with kids Harukawa-san.”_

_"Do you want to die… besides, these two aren't kids… they should know better."_

_Kaito laughed at that before he patted Maki’s hand, “Come on, calm down Maki-roll.”_

_He then turned to the two boys, “Seriously guys... last warning.”_

_Kokichi was about to retort, but Shuichi covered his mouth and gave him a smile, “Come on... Let’s eat and then we can go hang out in my room…. And stop licking my hand.”_

_Kokichi smiled as he pulled away, “I’m holding you to that Shumai... You better give me great hugs and kisses.”_

_Shuichi sighed and wiped his hand on his hoodie as Kokichi got off him and smirked._

* * *

Shuichi just hugged himself as he finished re living the memory.

_‘I know I sighed back then at the hugs and kisses thing.... but now I’d give anything to have him here in my arms...’_

Shuichi just listened to the music again as he clutched his scarf tighter.

_‘... I’m so in love with him...’_

Shuichi sat there for a few more seconds before he realised his music cut out halfway through the song.

He looked towards the door and saw the person he’d just been thinking about.

Kokichi Ouma had one hand on the CD player’s stop button, the other was in the pocket of his jeans. He turned and flashed his signature cheeky grin at his soulmate.

“Hey Shumai! You can stop being a depressed emo now that your perfect prince has arrived!”

If Shuichi had just been shocked that Kokichi had suddenly appeared in his room, he was now pouting due to his comment.

“I am not an emo...”

Kokichi rolled his eyes, “Really? Okay then, let’s look at your CD’s for a second.”

Shuichi watched as Kokichi opened one of his desk draws and pulled out a few cases.

“Hmmmm, Wowaka, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Paramore, Panic at the Disco.... I’m sorry Shumai, but you can’t deny this evidence. You. Are. An. Emo…. Although I am impressed at this collection, so many foreign CDs.”

Shuichi pouted as he stood up, “I just like that music! The sound is good... I feel like it speaks to me! And I understand a little English.”

Kokichi scoffed, “Come on... Do I need to open your wardrobe to hammer my point home? You’re such an emo it’s embarrassing.”

Shuichi was really pouting now. Kokichi however just smiled warmly as he walked over and placed his arms around Shuichi’s waist and pulled him close.

“But I’m lying of course.... Shuichi, you could be the biggest emo on the planet and I’d still love you no matter what.”

Shuichi’s face softened as he embraced Kokichi back tightly. Kokichi moved his arms up so they were around Shuichi’s neck and lifted his feet up as the detective twirled them.

Shuichi couldn’t stop himself as he kissed and twirled his boyfriend.

“I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!”

Kokichi giggled as he was spun around, “I missed you two. You have no idea how long it took to sneak out. Takane has been watching me like a hawk to make sure I study... Had to turn my phone off so she can’t call me.”

Shuichi sighed, _‘That’s why he didn’t reply... thank god he wasn’t ignoring me... I’ll still apologise to Takane later though.’_

Shuichi carefully stopped turning and placed Kokichi’s toes back on the floor. An important question was now heavy on his mind.

“What are you doing here? We still have to study Kichi!”

Kokichi laughed as he cupped Shuichi’s face with his right hand. Shuichi just instinctively leaned into the hand caressing his cheek as Kokichi answered him.

“Come on, we haven’t seen each other properly in about a week... and it’s the weekend! I say that we break for today to let our brains recover. If I look at another trigonometry equation today I will die! Nishishi~ But that’s a lie.... although I am tempted to throw that maths textbook out the window.”

Shuichi laughed, “Kichi.... D.I.C.E headquarters doesn’t have windows as it’s underground.”

“I didn’t specify which window Shumai~” Kokichi stated with a smirk.

Kokichi gave Shuichi a quick kiss then. Shuichi’s eyes immediately shut as he drowned in the feeling of being loved. He had missed these sweet kisses his soulmate gave him.

Shuichi tried to follow Kokichi’s lips when he pulled away causing the leader to smile.

“Nishishi~ You missed me that much? Normally it’s you having to stop me.... Come on.... It’s a lovely day, let’s go on a date!”

Shuichi blushed but nodded, “I would love that Kichi, I do have shopping I need to do. I could kill two birds with one stone.”

Kokichi was now pouting, “I want a real date Shuichi! Not some grocery shop date! Come on... Or.... do you (sniff) not want to be romantic with me.”

Before Kokichi could start his crocodile tears, Shuichi kissed Kokichi’s soulmark. He then held Kokichi’s hands in his own as he smiled at him.

“I really need to though Kichi... Look... if you please do this for me... I’ll get you some grape Panta... So please... will you go out on a boring shopping date with me?”

Kokichi closed his eyes as he tilted his head in that manner Shuichi found just adorable. The boy then nodded before opening his eyes.

“Okay! I was lying before anyway! I love doing sweet domestic stuff with you! Helps me prepare for the future!”

Shuichi blushed at that one as Kokichi grabbed his arm.

“I’ll get the list from the fridge, you get your shoes on! Let’s get you out of this emo den!”

Shuichi couldn't help but smile as Kokichi pulled him, “Okay.... but I’m not an emo...”

* * *

Shuichi really couldn’t stop the heartfelt smile on his face as he held Kokichi’s hand. It was only just smaller than his own, but he was more focusing on the warmth it was admitting. He felt so calm. Shuichi finally remembered they actually had shopping to do and tugged Kokichi’s plaid shirt sleeve. The purple haired boy turned as Shuichi held his hand out.

“I actually need the shopping list.”

Kokichi smiled, “I’m sorry Shumai... I forgot to get it.”

Kokichi then reached into his pocket and pulled out the small piece of paper, “But that’s a lie~ Here you are my beloved!”

Shuichi took the paper and opened it up, giggling at the new additions in purple pen.

“Kichi... I don’t think we can buy squeaky hammers from the grocery store.”

Kokichi just smiled, “Well then Shumai, my beautiful soulmate you, I request that we go to a joke shop then! We have to get everything on the list after all!”

Shuichi shook his head, “You know I can’t.”

Kokichi’s face dropped as the tears came to his eyes, “Wha... Shuichi... (sniff) Come on... (sniff) That... so... WWWWAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!”

Shuichi sighed as he hugged Kokichi, “Come on, maybe I can get you something sweet to make up for it as well as the Panta? How does that sound?”

Kokichi stopped crying and wiped his eyes, “Hmmmm, okay.... I’d like that...”

Shuichi smiled, “Okay... how about some cooki-”

But he was cut off as Kokichi grabbed his neck and connected their lips. Shuichi flushed a deep red. Yes he was used to kissing Kokichi, but he still found it embarrassing in public. He knew he shouldn’t but it was still an anxiety of his.

Kokichi pulled away and stuck his tongue out, looking at Shuichi’s adorable blush.

“Didn’t you know... Shumai’s lips are the sweetest treat of all.”

Shuichi just stared at Kokichi, his brain completely dead.

“I...wh.....Koki...... wha.....”

Kokichi just giggled, “Nishishi~ You’re face right now!.... But I’m not lying you know.”

Shuichi’s blush just deepened as he finally realised what had happened. He quickly covered his face.

“Kokichi! Please stop doing that in public.... I love you... but I really am not comfortable.”

Kokichi smiled and patted his head, “Sorry... you’re just so easy to tease! I still want those cookies you were going to suggest though.”

Kokichi took Shuichi’s hand again, “Come on you, let’s get me some Panta!”

Shuichi just started to smile as Kokichi pulled him along.

* * *

“I think we got everything.” Shuichi mused as he checked their shopping bags.

Kokichi smiled as he held up his half empty Panta bottle, “Of course! I thought this was going to be boring but you surprised me Shuichi!”

The bluenette smiled as he took Kokichi’s hand again, “Sorry we can’t go to the park or anything, but I need to get these in the freezer fast.”

Kokichi sighed, “I know. But I am here to help! I know you’re still stressing that you aren’t studying or doing cases, so I’m going to give you some quick fire questions to keep your brain ticking! Aren’t I amazing?”

Shuichi laughed, “That would actually help, okay, go ahead.”

Kokichi smiled as he started to fire hypothetical cases at the detective as well as some forensic science questions. Shuichi was amazed at how well thought out and complicated they were. Still, Shuichi got every one right and Kokichi was beaming.

“Nishishi~ You really do love murder... but that’s a lie. I’m still impressed by your sharp mind Mr Detective.... now if only you could have used that when you were trying to find me all those months ago.”

Shuichi sighed, “.... You are never going to let me forget that are you.”

Kokichi nodded, “Mhmm, just like Akamatsu-chan never lets you forget about her confession!”

A stray thought of a certain custom newspaper entered his mind, “.... I’m still mad she told you about that.”

Kokichi smiled, “Anyway, why don’t you give me some questions now! As long as it’s not math ones I’m sure I’ll love it!”

Shuichi smiled, “But you’re really good at that subject Kokichi.”

Kokichi retched, “Being good at a subject and liking it are two very different things.”

The detective shook his head as he started asking Kokichi questions. Kokichi was doing well until his eyes drifted to look at a shop they were walking past. Kokichi’s hand slipped out of Shuichi’s thanks to the detective being so focused on his questions. Kokichi simply walked to the glass and squished his face against it too look at what had caught his eye. He looked at two heart chokers, one had a white strap, the other black. Kokichi didn’t know why he was drawn to them. It probably had to do with the fact that his soulmate had a draw of this type of jewellery, but he still couldn’t help but feel that he was looking at them for a reason.

Shuichi finished his question before he felt that his hand empty. The detective turned around to see his soulmate shoving his face into some glass. A part of him found it cute while the other half was worrying about germs and Kokichi getting sick.

“Kichi? Is something wrong?”

Kokichi pulled his face from the glass, his eyes filled with doubt and questioning.

“Shuichi... I think I’m dying.”

Shuichi just sighed.

“Please don't joke about that. I know that's a lie.”

Kokichi sighed as he side eyed the items that had his interest, “Of course you big goof... That would be stupid if it was true.... I just have a black market deal to take care of. Wait for me here Shumai. NO FOLLOWING ME!”

Shuichi was really confused by the change in his boyfriends behaviour, but didn’t stop him as he ran into the shop.

Shuichi tilted his head as he looked at the shop door, _‘What on earth is he getting.... and why can’t he tell me.... I’m sure there’s a reason. There always is when he’s like this.’_

Shuichi just turned his back to the door and leaned against the shop window.

A few minutes later and Kokichi exited the shop with a small bag. Shuichi smiled as he held his hand out.

“What did you get?”

Kokichi shook his head as he took his hand, “I can’t show a detective drugs! How dumb do you think I am! I want to leave my soulmate off the suspect list!”

Shuichi pouted. He knew that Kokichi was being secretive, and he was allowed to keep secrets from him as long as it wasn't dangerous, his curiosity was just eating at him.

Kokichi could see the look and sighed, “I’m lying of course. I’ll show you when we get back to our love den my beloved.”

Shuichi blushed again as he picked up the pace, “Please don’t call my room that.”

Kokichi sniggered, “Would you prefer emo pit?”

The leader then stopped Shuichi as he rubbed their noses together in an eskimo kiss.

“I promise to show you later. Come on Shuichi, you do have to get that food in the freezer after all.”

Shuichi smiled as the two headed back to Shuichi’s apartment.

* * *

The minute the shopping was put away and they were back in his room, Shuichi turned to Kokichi as he opened the curtains.

“Come on, what did you get. I’m really interested.”

Kokichi, now they were back in a safe location dropped his mask slightly.

“... Promise me you won’t laugh.”

Shuichi walked over and patted Kokichi’s head, “I promise. You know I won’t.”

Kokichi cheeks tinted ever so slightly pink as he put his hand into the bag and pulled out the black heart choker. Shuichi was more than used to Kokichi buying him chokers at this point, half his draw was filled with one’s he’d gotten him. He still wore his old moon charm one the most though.

Shuichi carefully took the necklace, “This is beautiful Kichi. Simple yet elegant.”

Shuichi then saw something else shine from the bag on his desk. He immediately saw a white version of the one in his hands.

“Why did you get two though?”

Kokichi immediately covered the bag with his chest, staring up at Shuichi, “It’s just a spare.”

Shuichi sighed, “You and I both know that you can lie better than that. Come on why did you get two.... you didn’t steal one did you?”

Kokichi’s cheeks turned more pink as he shook his head, “I didn’t steal it... It’s just embarrassing....”

Shuichi gently put his hand on Kokichi’s shoulder, “You know me Kichi. I won’t judge you. You can tell me anything.”

Kokichi smiled as he finally lent up so the bag was visible. He carefully took the necklace out and held it in his hands.

“... It’s.... it’s mine.... but I’m not sure if we’re at that point where we wear matching clothes.... In our relationship I mean....”

Shuichi couldn’t help but smile. He really loved this side of Kokichi. He loved how confident his soulmate was, but he was still so honoured that Kokichi allowed him to see his more vulnerable side. It was a side that only him, his soulmate, was allowed to see.

Instead of answering his question, Shuichi held his hand out, “Pass it here. I’ll put it on for you... if you’re okay with that.”

Kokichi looked up before nodding. He quickly undid his scarf before he passed Shuichi the choker. Shuichi smiled as he carefully put his hands behind Kokichi’s neck, doing the clasp up so it was comfortable for Kokichi. As he was checking the choker so it wasn’t too tight, he swore he saw the tips of Kokichi’s ears turn red. Shuichi smiled as he passed Kokichi the black choker. 

He was confused until he saw Shuichi unclip his moon choker, “Will you put mine on for me? You don’t have to.”

Kokichi shook his head as Shuichi perched on his bed. Kokichi carefully put the item in place before clasping it to the correct size for Shuichi. Shuichi smiled as he touched the choker.

He looked up at Kokichi and touched his one as well. Shuichi couldn’t stop his chuckle.

“This is just like a proposal almost but with chokers instead of rings.” He said, with a joking tone.

Kokichi’s face however became neutral as he took Shuichi’s hands in his own.

“Shumai, it can be a proposal if you want it to be.”

It was now Shuichi’s turn to blush, “Kichi! It’s a bit early, isn't it! We’ve only been dating for.... four months! We haven’t even done...... you know.... intimate stuff yet.... shouldn’t we wait a few years?”

Kokichi sighed as he looked down. It hadn’t been his plan for this to happen, yet he still felt sad. He knew it was silly, and there was no way he was going to force Shuichi into anything, but his heart still panged in pain. 

Shuichi saw the look and quickly placed his hand on Kokichi’s shoulders once more, “I won’t mind you proposing in the future though. It’s just a bit early. I mean, we’re soulmates... that’s pretty much a guarantee we’re going to get married eventually.”

Kokichi started to perk up as Shuichi continued.

“Let’s look at it this way. These chokers could be a promise of a promise to propose. Something that only you would do. You hate being boring after all. So... Ouma Kokichi, will you promise to propose to me someday?”

Kokichi couldn’t stop his eyes from trying to spill. He hated how easily Shuichi could make him cry, but in this moment he was grateful they were happy tears. He did the only thing he could think of and tackled Shuichi to the bed. 

“I promise Saihara Shuichi! I promise that one day I will propose to you! I will always promise you that as I love my soulmate so much!” Kokcihi yelled as he littered Shuichi’s face with tiny kisses.

Shuichi giggled as he lifted Kokichi’s hair strand up, kissing his soulmark.

Kokichi pouted before he flipped Shuichi and pulled his hoodie and top up. Shuichi blushed as Kokichi kissed his soulmark.

Shuichi however needed to point something out, “Kichi.... I get you're trying to be romantic, but please put my top down… remember our talk about asking before you do something like this.”

Kokichi nodded seriously as he put Shuichi's top down, not wanting to make his boyfriend anymore uncomfortable. 

Kokichi thought back to that day, after the whole hickey incident. Shuichi had sat Kokichi down after their tickle fight and had stern words with the leader about never doing anything to him in his sleep again. He knew it was a prank but it was still a serious matter that needed to be properly resolved. Kokichi soon realised, as Shuichi was explaining, how manipulative he had sounded and apologised profusely, promising to never do anything like that without his consent again. He never wanted to hurt Shuichi and realised he took the prank too far. Kokichi had kept his word and Shuichi knew it had been an honest mistake as this was the same boy who had asked his permission before they shared a bed for the first time. It was just a very poorly thought out prank.

Kokichi then wrapped his arms around Shuichi in a hug. The familiar warm feeling washed over the two boys as Kokichi connected their marks. Shuichi sighed in content before he felt dexterous fingers ghost his sides. Shuichi had to use all his will power to stop himself from accidentally elbowing Kokichi in the face for that one.

Kokichi laughed as he jumped back from Shuichi's flailing limbs. Shuichi glared a little as Kokichi grabbed his scarf.

“I love you Shuichi, but for now I’m hiding this so it’s our little secret. I don’t want Momota-chan or the piano master seeing this after all. She especially will start teasing me more."

Shuichi nodded, “Lucky for me I don’t have to hide mine as I wear chokers all the time. It won’t even be a blip on her... what does she call it again?”

Kokichi rolled his eyes as he sat back down on the bed, “I believe she called it, ‘Oumasai raider’... Or was it Saiouma... either way I find it embarrassing when she puts our names together like that....”

Shuichi then got an idea and stood up off the bed. Kokichi was about to turn to go get more Panta when he felt himself being picked up. He quickly placed his arms around Shuichi’s neck as the boy held him. Kokichi looked to see that yep, Shuichi was carrying him bridal style.

The leader turned bright red again, “Shumai! Why are you holding me like this?”

Shuichi beamed back, his face very red, but he didn’t care as he was so happy, “Well.... If this is a proposal... kind of.... I at least want to pretend to carry you over the threshold... We can just walk around my room to some music! I have just the song that I think you'll like!”

Kokichi was about to complain because he knew Shuichi’s music tastes, but was silent when he heard an upbeat song start to play. It was English, but Kokichi was very good in that subject. 

Give me attention

I need it now

Too much distance

To measure it out, out loud

Chasing patterns across a personal map

And making pictures where the line overlap

Where the lines overlap

No one is as lucky as us

We're not at the end yet but we already won

No one is as lucky as us

Is as lucky as us

Kokichi closed his eyes as he lost himself in the song. The song spoke to him, it was like he was singing it almost, telling Shuichi how he felt about him.

Call me over, and tell me how

Well you got so far

Never making a single sound

I'm not used to it

But I can learn

There's nothing to it

I've never been happier

Never been happier

Kokichi buried his face in Shuichi’s chest, his thoughts running faster than his mouth could keep up.

_ _‘I'm in heaven! Why did I ever think I didn't deserve love!? Shuichi you really are the best thing to happen to me other than forming D.I.C.E! You're so sweet!’_ _

All the leader could say though was nonsense, “Hmmmm, warm.... this… home....”

Shuichi still somehow got the message as he twirled, “I love you too Kichi.”

No one is as lucky as us

We're not at the end yet but we already won

No one is as lucky as us

Is as lucky as us

Shuichi started to sing the next bit with the track as he hugged Kokichi tighter. Kokichi found Shuichi's English accent adorable. 

Now I've got a feeling if I sing this loud enough

You would sing it back to me

I've got a feeling if I sing this loud enough

You would sing it back to me

Kokichi couldn’t stop himself as he pulled Shuichi’s neck down to kiss him again. Shuichi melted once again as Kokichi connected their lips. Both boys tilted their heads to share a deep kiss with each other, wanting to convey their happiness to the others soul. Kokichi couldn't help but feel like he was weightless as he kissed his soulmate. 

When the two pulled apart they couldn’t help but laugh. Shuichi just fell backwards and landed on his bed. Kokichi moved his legs and held Shuichi close in his arms, hugging him as he listened to the rest of the song.

As the song ended Kokichi gently kissed Shuichi’s neck through the heart shaped metal ring.

"I love you, Shuichi."

"I love you too, Kokichi."

He then realised something, _‘.... If I’m going to marry him... he has to know.... I should probably tell him now… before I chicken out and never tell him.’_

Kokichi leaned up as he looked at Shuichi with a serious expression. Shuichi, who had been laughing, also turned serious as he put a few strands of Kokichi’s hair behind his ear.

“What is it? I know that you have something important to say.”

Kokichi took a small breathe in and out as he looked at Shuichi.

“I feel this is going to ruin the mood, but I have to tell you Shuichi.”

Shuichi sat up and stared patiently into Kokichi’s eyes.

Kokichi sighed as he started to open the box on something that was very painful for him.

“Shuichi… my past…. You know I grew up in the same orphanage as Maki-roll… well… I… I was…”

Kokichi was trying not to hyperventilate, but he was failing. Shuichi saw this and placed his hand over Kokichi’s own. He knew what he was trying to say and wanted to help him out.

“You don’t have to tell me… I already know.”

Kokichi’s eyes were wide open now, “What… how?

Shuichi sighed, “Harukawa-san... she told me…. When you disappeared before we…. I didn’t say anything because I wanted to wait until you were ready... I wanted to respect your privacy.”

Tears were in Kokichi’s eyes as he sighed in relief. He could keep the lid closed on those emotions after all.

He looked at Shuichi, “…. I'm both happy and annoyed… so how much do you know Shumai?”

Shuichi closed his eyes for a second, trying to find his words before he spoke, “You were bullied… so badly that they broke bones… I know you created your lying side to protect Arisa, and that you and D.I.C.E escaped. I know you then lived on the streets from what D.I.C.E said during the trials.”

Kokichi could feel some tears, but he fought to stop himself from completely losing it, “… Wow…. Maki-roll told you a lot then…”

Shuichi saw how his soulmate was feeling and slowly wrapped his arms around him in a soft embrace, “I'm so sorry… you didn't deserve that life… Kichi, I promise that from now on you'll never have to feel that way again…”

Kokichi finally lost the battle as his tears escaped him, “I love you so much Shuichi. I'm angry you hid this from me, but you were waiting for me to tell you weren't you?”

Shuichi nodded as he stroked Kokichi’s head, “Of course. I trust you completely Kichi. I knew you'd tell me some day, and even if you didn't I would have taken the secret to the grave with me. That’s what soulmates do after all.”

Kokichi just nuzzled his face into Shuichi’s neck as a small smile came across his face, “Shumai… I can't wait to marry you…”

Shuichi smiled as he leaned back down, the two boys smiling and crying. Shuichi quickly found one of Kokichi’s hands and the two intertwined their fingers.

They didn’t even need to talk to each other as the two boys simply hugged and fell asleep. They just wanted to be with each other and didn’t want tests clouding their minds. Kokichi listened to Shuichi strong heartbeat as he was slowly lulled to sleep by it. Both of them knew that this was the only place they wanted to be.

* * *

_Knock knock_

Both boys slowly sat up, still half asleep when they heard the noise.

A voice soon followed, “Saihara-kun, Ouma-kun, it’s time for you two to make dinner.”

Kaede continued, “Oh, and Momota-kun and Harukawa-san are still out, but you still need to cook for them as they'll be back soon.”

Kokichi, eyes half open, dishevelled scarf and his plaid shirt coming off one shoulder, looked at Shuichi, “mmmhuh.... How did she know I was here?”

“You’re shoes are by the front door.” Kaede answered.

Kokichi sighed as he leaned back down on Shuichi, “No... I want to stay in my soulmates arms... the outside world can fuck off.”

Shuichi sighed as he leaned up. Kokichi groaned at being moved, but stopped when Shuichi scratched his scalp with his fingers.

“That feels nice~ mmmmmmm.”

Shuichi chuckled as he quickly sorted out Kokichi’s bed hair. Shuichi then quickly sorted his own out before standing up.

Kokichi flumped back down onto the bed but raised one hand in a grabby motion at Shuichi.

“Noooooo, stayyyyyyyyy. I want your warm hugs..... You’re in D.I.C.E.... You have to do as I say.....” Kokichi whined.

Shuichi shook his head as he instead bent over and kissed Kokichi. It was an open mouth kiss this time as he knew it would wake the leader up.

Kokichi’s eyes were wide for a second before he fluttered them slightly closed and made the kiss more passionate by frenching it a little. Shuichi pulled back when he did that.

“Come on... we can make out later. We have to cook dinner.”

Kokichi groaned again but finally sat up, “I’m holding you to that.”

Shuichi just hugged him as the two boys finally got up and headed out the bedroom door.

Kaede was sitting at the dining table now, looking at sheet music and drinking tea when the boys entered. Her eyes went straight to their necks.

“Saihara-kun, I like the new choker..... and did something happen.... Ouma-kun has one too? .... Oh god, please tell me you aren’t trying to convert him into an emo too?”

Kokichi suddenly realised that he hadn’t checked his scarf when he got up, it had slipped and was showing one side of his neck, showing off the choker for all to see.

Shuichi and Kokichi got mad then.

Shuichi glared, “How many times do I have to say it, I am not an emo! But it’s not a bad thing, I’m just not one.”

Kokichi on the other hand looked really angry, “HOW DARE YOU SLANDER MY PROPOSAL BY CALLING ME AN EMO!”

Kaede looked at them blankly before a small smirk appeared on his face, “Oh~....”

At that moment Kokichi cursed himself for taking that more personally then he meant to.

Kokichi put on his signature grin, "But that's a lie! Maybe I am becoming an emo? Who knows!"

Kaede rolled her eyes, "I thought you were good at lying?"

Shuichi face palmed, “... What happened to not telling her yet?”

Kaede pushed her paper to one side and leaned on her hand, “I would like details please?”

Shuichi continued to blush from behind his hand.

Kokichi looked at Kaede and flashed her a wicked smile, “... Stop beating me at own game... I’m meant to be the king of teasing others!”

Shuichi just shook his head, “... Why do I only get crushes on tricksters.... Just... why...”

Shuichi took a deep breath as he looked at Kaede, “Akamatsu-san, please don’t tell Momota-kun. He’d be mad if I beat him to proposing to his soulmate.... not that this is official.”

Shuichi then put a hand to his chin in thought, “Wait.... did I propose... or did Kichi propose....”

Kokichi smiled kindly as he took Shuichi’s hand, “It was mutual my beloved.”

Kaede smiled before she nodded, “I understand. You two are my friends and I want to respect you. I just like to have my fun you know? I won’t tell Momota-kun.”

Kokichi smiled as he hugged Shuichi closer, “I know it’s very early, and as we said we aren’t actually engaged, this is just a symbol of a promise. I really do love Shuichi... I say it so much but it really is the truth.”

Shuichi smiled as he hugged Kokichi tightly, “Kichi...”

Kaede rolled her eyes as she looked at her music again, “Go use your room.”

Shuichi was confused then. He tilted as his brain started to get to work on what she meant, still not fully awake yet after the nap.

Kokichi meanwhile was glaring hard, “I don’t like what you’re hinting at Akamatsu-chan.”

Kaede got a glint in her eye as she looked at Kokichi, “Hm, whatever do you mean?”

Kokichi just hugged Shuichi closer, “I can think of a number of things, I’m going with hugs and sleeping.”

Kaede however didn’t back down, “What else could I have possibly meant Ouma-kun?”

Kokichi growled then before he turned to Shuichi, “Shumai, I’m going to cover your ears. Is that okay with you?”

Shuichi was still lost but nodded as he leaned down.

Kokichi placed his hands carefully on Shuichi’s ears before he turned to Kaede, speaking in a shouting whisper, “I know you’re talking about sex Akamatsu-san. We aren’t ready for that. Neither. Of. Us. Please drop it! I know I make my jokes but no!”

Kaede smirked slightly, _‘... They really need to discuss this properly though. They need that push.’_

Shuichi looked at Kokichi, his voice louder than he realised, “Can my ears be uncovered now please?”

Kokichi gave Kaede a look before slowly removing his hands. The girl just sighed.

“I have no idea why you thought that Ouma-kun. I would never be so vulgar.”

Kokichi flashed her a demonic look, _‘You fucking bitch.’_

Shuichi meanwhile had finally put all the evidence together and was now blushing.

_‘Oh... she was... oh....’_

Shuichi couldn’t stop himself as he ran from the room.

Kokichi called after Shuichi before turning to look at Kaede for a second.

“Great... thanks for that Akamatsu-chan!”

Kaede sighed as she drank her tea, _‘I hated to do that... but they need to talk it out like adults. I know they both have fears and insecurities... But they also need to trust in each other. I know they can sort it out. It's not like I care what they do… I just want them to be safe.’_

Kokichi quickly followed Shuichi into his room to see his soulmate blushing and looking at the floor with a guilty look.

Kokichi was now confused, _‘Why does he look like that? He has no reason to.’_

Shuichi looked at Kokichi and took a breath in, “Kichi... I would be lying if I said I haven’t thought about you that way..... Not often but I do.... But even so... I’m really not ready to take our relationship to the next step. It’s too scary for me. Even though I’ve even made a promise to marry you.... I still have this.... I can’t explain it.... I’m sorry.”

Kokichi just sighed softly as he came over and held Shuichi’s hand, “Please don’t feel guilty Shumai. I really don’t mind. I always want you to be comfortable, that is my number one priority. And I want to say, I’m not ready either.... I still have a lot of insecurities myself. But I want to say one thing to you Shumai.”

Kokichi made Shuichi look him in the eyes then, “I am fine never doing... it. I believe I said so during the trials during my break down, but I’ll tell you again now I’m in a more sound mind. Sex does not have to be part of our relationship. They’re aren’t levels in a relationship either... its is just a relationship, nothing more, nothing less. It is not some sort of game where you keep trying to level up by doing stuff with each other.”

Shuichi sweated, “I wasn’t trying to imply that at all, I’m sorry Kichi.”

Kokichi smiled as he rested Shuichi’s head on his shoulder, “It’s okay. I know you didn’t. You just worry far too much for your own good Mr detective.”

The purple haired boy then turned serious again, “Sex really isn’t that important to me. Look, I know I make my jokes, but that’s all they are. And if I ever really go to far you need to tell me. Say like... I don’t know.... rosebud, and I’ll stop immediately. I like your blush but I never want to cross that line. I may be a liar but I would never lie about something this important. Our relationship is the thing I lie the least about after all.”

Kokichi then moved Shuichi in such a way that he was now leaning him down. It was almost as if the two of them were dancing together. Shuichi blushed as Kokichi smiled.

“I want you to know... despite all that.... all of mine and your insecurities.... I still want to marry you someday.... that will never change Shuichi.”

Shuichi started to tear up a little as he hugged Kokichi close, “I love you Kichi.... thank you so much for understanding. I... my mind may change but for now... I....”

Kokichi careful put a finger to Shuichi’s lips, “Say no more. I understand. I will never do something you don’t want.... I mean I have fucked up in the past when I’ve been an asshole and not thought my pranks through... But I've done my best to not mess up again, keeping my promise to never hurt or do anything without your consent again. I've shown you that haven't I? I will always keep that promise.”

Shuichi nodded. Kokichi and him had had a few arguments during their relationship. Kokichi going too far with pranks, Shuichi staying up far too late and not sleeping. They would have the fight but always made up and tried to never repeat mistakes. Shuichi appreciated that. He didn't want to change Kokichi, but he would always tell him when he stepped too far out of line. Kokichi appreciated that too. He liked who he was, but sometimes he needed to be reminded of what was appropriate so he didn't cross the line. 

As Shuichi pulled back from the hug to kiss Kokichi, the boy sweated, “However... I am about to drop you.”

The two boys then fell to the floor as Kokichi’s muscles gave out.

They were both silent for a second until they just started laughing. Immediately they untangled themselves and hugged.

Kokichi smiled, “You’re hugs are always the best.”

Shuichi sighed, happy they had that elephant in the room sorted with, “No... yours are.”

Kokichi lifted himself up and kissed Shuichi’s cheek before he leaned to his ear.

“I will love you, now and forever.... my precious soulmate... and that is not a lie.”

Shuichi smiled at Kokichi, “I love you too. That will never change.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song Shuichi plays to Kokichi can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blDjUkMA9oU
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed that! Next week is the Summer special for this AU, 'The Horrible Heat of Summer' which may be almost 10,000 words.
> 
> Then I'm finally starting my Pregame story! I'm hyped to share it and I really hope I can keep in my Teen rating so bad... kind of hard with some of the subject matter but I shall do my best and tag correctly!


End file.
